headhuntersholosuitefandomcom-20200215-history
Ohio
Category:ArticlesCategory:Locations | continuity = | image = | aliases = | category = | galaxy = | region = | system = | sector = | suns = | moons = | planet = Earth | continent = North America | country = United States of America | state = | city = | locale = | residents = | poi = Cincinnati; Cleveland; Columbus; Dayton; Rutherford | 1st = }} ' ' is a Midwestern state of the United States. The 34th largest state by area in the U.S., it is the 7th-most populous with nearly 11.5 million residents. The capital of Ohio is Columbus. Academy-award winning film director and producer Steven Allan Spielberg - considered by many to be one of the most influential and pioneering film makers of all time was born in Cincinnati, Ohio on December 18th, 1946 to Arnold Spielberg and Leah Adler. In addition to his more well-known film works such as Jaws, Poltergeist and Jurassic Park, Spielberg is also the creator of the 1980s anthology series Amazing Stories and executive producer on the sci-fi series Falling Skies. Another Academy Award recipient from the good state of Ohio is actress Halle Berry, who was born in Cleveland on August 14th, 1966. In the sci-fi world, Halle is known for her work on the ''X-Men'' film series, where she played the role of Storm, and on the 2004 film Catwoman, where she took the lead role of Patience Phillips. Points of Interest ; Ridgeview: Ridgeview is a small Ohio town and the location of the Busy Bee Cafe. In 1960, two young newlyweds, Don and Pat Carter broke down in Ridgeview and went to the diner while waiting for their car to be repaired. They found a "Mystic Seer" machine on their table and Don became obsessed with the fortunes that it began producing. Twilight Zone: Nick of Time ; Rutherford: Rutherford is a middle-class suburban town in Ohio. It is the home of the Solomon family, who are actually a group of space aliens sent to Earth to learn about the planet's people and customs. They have assumed the names Dick, Sally, Harry and Tommy and have taken to living in the spacious attic of a lively middle-aged woman named Mamie Ducek. Also in Rutherford is Pendelton State University where Dick works as a physics professor. Other residents of Rutherford include Mary Albright, another professor at Pendelton and her assistant, Nina Campbell. Films that take place in * Watch, The TV shows that take place in * 3rd Rock from the Sun (all) * Earth: Final Conflict :* "Decision" * Threshold :* "The Burning" * The Twilight Zone :* "Nick of Time" Characters from * Don Orville * Kate Boone * Mary Albright People who were born in * Andrea Thompson * Clancy Brown * David Kajganich * Dean Jagger * Dorian Harewood * Eddie McClintock * Eric Lange * Gates McFadden * Halle Berry * Jack Weston * Janet Greek * Jerry Siegel * Jim Lovell * John Diehl * John Newland * Josh Robert Thompson * Keir Dullea * Luke Perry * Majel Barrett * Martin Sheen * Neil Armstrong * P. Craig Russell * Raymond Bramley * Richard Carr * Robert Knepper * Steven Spielberg * Saundra Sharp * Walter M. Scott * Wes Craven * William Driskill * William Self People who died in * Neil Armstrong External Links * at Wikipedia References ---- Category:Ohio